First moments
by Writer-Of-Randomness
Summary: Here's another birthday fic. This one's about Emmett's first moments when he wakes up as a vampire, and the angel by his side that changes his life forever. Plus there's a really angry bear. Mostly fluff. Please r&r, for my friend laura. It's her bday!


**First Moments.**

**A/n. Hey everybody, this is another birthday one-shot. This one is for my bestest friend that I've known since… well, since before I can remember! It's her birthday today and so here's my tribute! Happy 14****th**** hun!!!!**

**EmPOV**

Pain. Horrible and terrible pain. I couldn't breathe, speak or even move. Plus, my nose was really itchy!

I don't know how long I lay there, if I even was laid down at all. But then everything started to clear, the feeling started to come back to my fingers and toes. Well, the normal feeling, not the burning hot feeling.

I tried to remember what had happened, I could only remember little bits.

"_Oh boy, oh boy!" I muttered to myself as I crept through the forest, silently following a black bear. I had my musket at the ready, this was gonna be worth a lot at the market. _

_I stepped onto a piece of forest floor and heard a twig snap under my foot. Oops._

_The bear stopped in its tracks and stared at me for a moment before running full speed at me. It knocked me off my feet and slashed my whole torso with its mighty paw. _

_All I can remember after that was immense pain and red, all red._

_Then an angel appeared. I don't know how or why put she was too beautiful to be anything else._

_The bear was suddenly gone and I was in her arms, her golden eyes looked so sad that I could cry, and so distraught that I wanted to comfort her as much as I humanly could. _

_But all I could feel was pain and the wind rushing past us. I managed to open my heavy eyes to see the scenery rushing past us. It felt like days before we slowed down._

_She carried me into a white room and laid me on a hard surface, calling for someone named Carlisle._

"_Please Carlisle, please change him." The beautiful angel sobbed. _No! _I thought, she can't ever be sad, never again. _

_A strangely handsome blonde man looked over my wounds before sighed. Then he bent down and bit me, the guy bit me! Right on the neck. _

_Then the real pain gripped me, spreading everywhere. Then it all went black._

I finally opened my eyes to a harsh white light. My senses were overwhelmed with a rose and cinnamon scent. And a bunch of others. I picked my head up to see four people staring back at me.

"Who are you?" my voice was clear as a bell and booming.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family; Esme, my wife and Edward and Rosalie. Rosalie saved you and brought you here." The blonde man said and looked at them all.

I recognised the angel who had saved me from the black bear. She was stood by a copper haired boy and my heart fell to my feet, she was taken.

I felt no more pain except from my heart, which was being broken at that moment by someone that I'd known the name of exactly thirty seconds.

"My name is Emmett McCarty. What happened to me?" I asked, sitting up. It was the angel, Rosalie who smelt of roses and cinnamon that answered me.

"I found you being attacked by a bear, so I brought you to Carlisle who changed you…" she trailed off, looking down. I noticed that all the others had disappeared.

"Changed me into… what?" I asked softly. She looked up at me with golden eyes, before taking my hand with her delicate fingers and pulling me over to a large mirror on the wall.

I looked into it and saw a whole new me. I was pale, I had no marks where the bear had got me and… I had red eyes!

"What have you done to me?" I whispered, touching the mirror.

"You're a… a vampire. Like us. I'm so sorry." She said softly, looking into my eyes.

"A vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, we can't cry, sleep or eat normal food. We have to drink blood, our skin sparkles in sunlight and we're strong and fast." She explained.

"So I'm immortal. Do I have to stay with you guys?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not really, but you should stay with us until you get control of yourself. You should hunt soon. But why don't you want to stay with us, if you don't mind me asking?" she said, looking confused.

"I wondered what that ache thing was in my throat. And if I'm honest, I couldn't stand watching an angel like you be happy when I'd happily marry you now." I gave my famous dimple grin.

"What?" she looked really confused now.

"Your married to… was it Edward?" I said and she started laughing.

"Edward and I aren't married. My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm still un-married." She giggled. I laughed with her. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Well then Miss Hale, would you like to go for dinner, or hunt as you call it." I kissed her hand again and she smiled and nodded.

If I ever saw that bear again, I'd have to thank it for maiming me, before I eat it of course.

**Awww, ain't that cute! Anyway, Happy Birthday Laura, love you chicky-pie!!!!**


End file.
